brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
40298 DJ
|Ages =6+ |Released =2018 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = [[Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi|Episode VIII: The Last Jedi]] }} '40298 DJ '''is a Star Wars polybag released in 2018. It was an exclusive polybag released in January 2018 at Toys "R" Us stores. It was available on the Toys "R" Us website after that, but is now not on shelves anymore due to the recent shutting down of the Toys "R" Us online store and company. Description The polybag includes 22 pieces, which are used to make a small stand for the minifigure. There is a small background card that sticks up on the back, and has the LEGO and Star Wars logos on it, as well as an image of the lounge in DJ's shuttle as the background of the card. The stand is made of a Collectable minifigures baseplate as well as a few bricks, and a black name plate on the front that says "DJ." Background The man known as "DJ" lived during the era of the New Republic. A thief as well as a slicer, he would use his skills to steal money from the wealthy patrons of Canto Bight, a city located on the desert world of Cantonica, known for its casinos and racetracks. During his time there, DJ played a game. After winning a game, DJ gave most of his winnings to a dealer. DJ was then arrested by the Police Department's detectives Pol Ipol and Oosha Chol for starting a gang war that got several other cops killed based on information from Denel Strench. However, he was freed by Jorka Edy. He was then confronted again by the two detectives, and revealed that he knew about Strench's tracker. DJ and the detectives were then confronted by Jorka and Moont of Melm. DJ was then taken by Moont to the Vesustrian to watch the Fathier races. DJ then told that the cops came after him because of Strench. DJ then resumed gambling in the casino in order to lure Stench out into the open. He then met with the Pod racer Groff Fordly. DJ was then confronted by Flestic Crupp, who wanted him dead on Strench's orders. However, Moont and his men saved DJ. DJ then disabled several eyes in the sky. He then met up with Detectives Ipol and Chol and asked them to protect him from Moont and his men. DJ was then told by Moont that he would finish him off and save a piece of him for Stench. DJ then made his escape by jumping into Fordly's speeder. However, they were then stopped by the police. DJ was then confronted by a Eye in the Sky and spoke to 01-MG through it beofre he was arrested. Following the Hosnian Cataclysm and the Battle of Starkiller Base in 34 ABY, two Resistance operatives—the technician Rose Tico and a stormtrooper defector known as Finn—and the droid BB-8 traveled to Canto Bightin search of a slicer who could neutralize the technology which enabled the First Order to track the Resistance fleet through Hyperspace. However, they were arrested by the Canto Bight Police Department and locked in a prison cell with DJ, whose assistance they ultimately accepted after failing to enlist the support of the Master Codebreaker. After escaping from Cantonica on the stolen yacht ''Libertine, DJ requested Tico's gold pendant as payment upfront for his services. Finn was opposed to the price, knowing its sentimental value to Tico, but Tico accepted his condition so that the slicer would help their cause. With DJ's help, they infiltrated the First Order Navy flagship Supremacy which contained the tracking system they sought to disable. Disguised in the uniforms of First Order officers, the infiltrators made their way to the target area where DJ used Tico's pendant to disable a locked door before returning the item to her. At that moment, however, the trio was surrounded by Captain Phasma's troopers, having been detected aboard the warship by the droid BB-9E. The prisoners were taken to the main hangar, where DJ revealed to Finn and Tico that he had traded information about the Resistance—including their plan to escape to the planet Crait—to General Hux in exchange for his freedom and a large sum of money. He then departed from the Supremacy with his reward, leaving his one-time allies to be executed on Phasma's orders. Ultimately, Finn and Tico were both able to survive as a result of the sacrifice made by Vice Admiral Holdo, ramming the Resistance flagship Raddus ''through the ''Supremacy at hyperspeed. Minifigure Included Notes * This set is similar to previous promotions like 40268 R3-M2 and 40176 Scarif Stormtrooper. Gallery 40298-1.jpg External Links Category:Exclusives Category:2018 sets Category:40000 sets Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Category:Promotional sets Category:Polybag Sets